L'album
by Miko2005
Summary: Quand Shikamaru fouille les affaires de sa mère. POV Shikamaru.


Ca fait quand même longtemps que maman est sortie. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait. J'ai faim, moi. J'ai la flemme d'aller me faire un goûter. De toutes manières, il faut que je termine de chercher.

Hier, j'ai vu maman regarder dans un gros bouquin rouge. Elle avait un petit sourire et une larme à l'œil. Je me demande ce que c'était. Maman est une femme imperturbable, la seule expression que peut porter son visage, c'est la colère.

Non seulement elle est tout le temps enragée, mais en plus elle cache très bien ses affaires. Ca fait une heure que je cherche ce foutu livre, où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu le mettre à la fin ?

Pfff, quelle galère.

J'ai fait presque toute sa chambre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à regarder sous son oreiller.

Oh.

Ca fait une heure que je le cherche, et comme par hasard, c'est à l'endroit le plus évident que l'objet de ma curiosité se cache. Je suis vraiment stupide, des fois.

Ca y est, je l'ai. Un livre de photos rouge aussi gros que les dico de médecine de papa. Je vais savoir ce qui fait presque changer l'expression de maman.

J'ouvre à la première page. "Album photo. Yoshino Nara."

Deuxième page. C'est une photo de maman quand elle était petite, entourée de son père et son frère Ensui. Il me semble que sa mère est morte à la naissance d'oncle Ensui. Maman était plutôt mignonne.

Je tourne les dix premières pages. Les photos représentent toutes maman avant ses douze ans. A ses premiers pas, à son anniversaire, son entrée à l'Académie, son premier lancer de kunaïs, sa première manipulation des ombres.

Il y a une photo de son équipe. Elle est entourée de deux garçons, qui me semblent être le père de Kiba et celui de Sakura. Leur sensei, un grand type avec une petite barbe, a une main posée sur l'épaule de maman. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans leur équipe.

A côté, il y a une photo de trois filles. La plus à droite est maman, avec un grand sourire accroché au visage et une trousse de secours dans les bras. A gauche, c'est une fille avec des cheveux très longs, rouges comme des coquelicots. Elle sourit aussi, et son sourire me rappelle la grimace que fait Naruto quand il mange des ramens au porc grillé.

La fille au centre est la plus jolie des trois. Je crois que c'est une des plus belles filles que j'ai jamais vu, et Dieu seul sait qu'il y en a peu qui entrent dans mon top 10. Les cheveux noirs soyeux, des yeux noirs aussi, et un air prétentieux sur son visage fin. En fait, on dirait le portrait craché de Sasuke Uchiha. Des petites traces de cendre lui salissent le visage, et elle a deux pansements sur les joues.

Un petit mot accompagne l'image. "3 juin. Mikoto maitrise enfin la boule de feu suprême !"

Ah, donc la petite bombe du milieu s'appelle Mikoto, et elle a du se brûler en essayant d'apprendre cette technique.

Encore une fois, les dix pages suivantes sont toutes consacrées à un seul sujet : les amies de maman. Je découvre que Mikoto est une Uchiha, vu l'insigne qui décore sa robe. Il y a une photo qui la représente avec un autre Uchiha, son petit copain d'après les petites notes. La rousse s'appelle Kushina, et elle est amoureuse de Minato Namikaze, le Quatrième Hokage. Et maman n'a pas encore papa.

Enfin, je trouve une photo de mon paternel. C'est lui et maman au retour d'une mission. Il a un gros œil au beurre noir, et en connaisseur des conséquences de ses attaques, je parierais que c'est maman qui lui a fait ça.

Après une demi-dizaine de photos du mariage de mes parents, il n'y a que des lettres, des petits mots, des articles de journaux, des cartes...

"Kushina et Minato sont morts pour sauver le village."

"C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Itachi !"

"Vous avez gagné le concours de lancer de poêle."

"Mikoto a eu un nouveau bébé ! Il s'appelle Sasuke."

"Venez découvrir nos nouveaux articles en magasin !"

Je m'apprêtes à tourner la dernière page du livre quand je sens mes membres se figer. Mes mains se posent d'elles mêmes sur mes hanches, et j'ai beau essayer de me défaire de cette emprise, je...

Oh oh. Emprise. Manipulation des ombres. MAMAN.

-Alors comme ça, tu fouilles dans mes affaires, fait ma mère avec un air dangereux.

J'avale ma salive. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...

Quelle galère.


End file.
